


Perfect

by RiverdaleHighVixen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHighVixen/pseuds/RiverdaleHighVixen
Summary: REQUEST: A request if I may. My idea is its before Jughead tells the reader that he's ace, so maybe he feels like he's obligated to have sex with her because it's that point in the relationship and he knows that she wants to. As everything is getting heated she notices that somethings wrong and he explains to her and she's completely understanding and the best girlfriend because she cares about him.





	

You had been dating your boyfriend, Jughead Jones, for 6 months now and you were ready. You were ready to take the next step in your relationship, problem was Jughead had never shown a desire to have sex before, sure you guys had had some intense make out sessions but it had never progressed past that and words can’t describe how badly you wanted it to.  
…..  
“(Y/N)!” A voice called from across the hallway, your head turned to the sound of your name and you saw Veronica standing there, waving you over to her. You smiled and made your way past the crowded halls to get to her. “Hey V, what’s up?” You ask once you reached her. Veronica grinned and shoved you lightly “What’s up is that you’re planning to lose you V card to Jughead tonight.” She says. Your eyes widen and you hurriedly tried to shush her, looking around to see if anyone had heard her. “V, what the hell? I told you that in confidence not so you could yell it so the entire school could hear you.” You express to her. Veronica just laughed it off telling you that no one heard her anyway. “If Jughead didn’t love you before he certainly will now I mean…you’re surprising the guy with sex on his birthday, he is going to lose it.” She says. You grin and push your hair away from your face. “You nervous?” Veronica asks. You think about it for a moment before answering “A little but not because it’s sex with Jughead, because it is sex with Jughead.” You say, putting emphasis on the different words. Veronica nods along with what you’re saying as you make your way through the school halls, out the doors and to the carpark. Veronica gets into her car and you get into the passenger seat. She had promised to drive you home that day so you could prepare your surprise for Jughead.  
…..  
You had finished everything on your list. It had helped you distract yourself from your nerves. You only had one thing left to do, get dressed. You opened your top draw of your dresser and pulled out the lacy black lingerie set Veronica had helped you buy a few weeks ago, you slipped it on and pulled on a short flowy skirt and heels over the top of it. You sighed and looked at yourself in the mirror. You still felt your outfit was incomplete until you spotted the dark red lipstick siting on your dresser. You grinned and carefully put the sultry color on your lips. You sigh and rub your hands together, Jughead should be here any minute now. You blush slightly, thinking of the night made you excited and nervous. Your phone chimed, dragging you out of your thoughts. You walk over to your night stand to check the text.  
V: “Good luck tonight & I expect details tomorrow!! <3” You smile at you best friend’s text, even if she hadn’t texted, you would have told her everything anyway. You turn your phone off so that it wouldn’t distract you and Jughead tongiht. You hear your front door open and your breath catches in your throat, this is it. This is the moment you’ve been waiting for.  
…..  
You wait until Jughead calls your name out before you slowly make your way down your staircase and into the kitchen where he was sitting. Hearing your heels click on the tiles, Jughead turns around saying “I was expecting cake.” You smile at Jughead’s face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. You walk over and lift his chin so that his mouthed close and he was forced to look up to you “I think I have something a bit better then cake.” Before kissing him. Kissing him always made you excited but this time you knew where this kiss would be headed and it made you ecstatic. You pulled Jughead up and out of his seat and pressed your body flush up against his. Your brain was working overtime but as the kiss deepened your thoughts melted away until all you could think about was Jughead and how perfectly his hand fitted on your waist and how perfect his kisses were. You broke apart and grinned up at Jughead. He looked down at you and cracked a slow grin. “Well, that was something.” You smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth “I can show you more.” You say. You take his hand and lead him up the stairs to your bedroom. You steer him to the center of you room before closing the door. You press you back against it and stare at your boyfriend. You could see how nervous he was. He kept wiping his hands down his jeans and couldn’t make eye contact with you. You walk up to him and cup his had with your hand, turning it so he was looking down at you. You press your lips to his and slowly make your way to your bed. You pushed Jughead onto your bed and kicked your heels off before unzipping your skirt and letting it fall to the floor. Jughead stared at your body in shock and swallowed loudly. You giggled and made your way over to him. You lifted Jughead’s arms up and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere in your room. You looked down at Jughead’s face, he looked almost scared. You frown slightly and pause. “Jug, you okay?” You ask. Jughead was silent for a moment before looking up at you and smiling. “I’m fine… now, where were we?” He said before pulling us down onto the bed, capturing your lips with his. You laughed and kissed him back. He was on top of you, is dark hair had been unleashed from his signature beanie and the small curls were covering his face, you brushed them away and looked at him. You heart skipped a beat, he was perfect and he loved you, he had chosen you, you thought to yourself. I bought his face down to mine and smiled into your kiss. Your hands travelled down Jughead’s bare chest and skimmed over the band of his jeans. His breath hitched and he stopped kissing you. He moved his head away from yours and looked at you. Your eyes searched his, worry filling your head. “Jughead, what’s wrong?” You ask him, reaching up to touch his face but he moves his head away and climbs off you. Picking up his discarded shirt, he mumbles apologies before making his way out of your room, down your stairs and out of your house, leaving you alone. Alone, you pull your knees up to your chest and hug them there. Oh my God, he doesn’t want me…he isn’t attracted to me anymore…was he ever? Your brain shots these thoughts around your head for hours. You stay awake for hours feeling discarded.  
…..  
You watched the sunrise from your window, the light too bright for your tired eyes. It was a new day, a new Monday. You and Jughead hadn’t spoken at all during the weekend. No texts, no calls, no nothing. Ronnie had texted you on Saturday though and when you didn’t reply she called you and when you didn’t reply to that she bounded up the stairs to your room and held you as you cried and told her what had happened. You’re brought out of your thoughts when your phone rings. You answer it when you see it is Veronica “Hey V, what’s up?” You say, exhausting had taken over your body and your voice. Calculating it in your head, you realized you had only gotten 9 hours of sleep over the weekend and it had taken its toll on your normal well rested body. “Hey (Y/N), just wondering if you wanted to walk to school today with me, Mum has the car and I hate the bus with a passion.” She says, you could hear her walking around her room. You swallow, glad that she had asked as you knew you wouldn’t be able to face the day or Jughead without her “I would love that, meet at yours.” You say before saying goodbye to each other. You have a shower and get ready for the day. You pull on your dark jeans, a simple top and a jumper. No makeup and your (H/C) hair down. You couldn’t be bothered today, you had no one to impress today.  
…..  
Walking into school was hard. You felt like everyone knew. Everyone knew that your own boyfriends rejected you, had literally ran away from you. You walked past Archie and Betty and they called to you. Veronica gently tugs you towards them and you say your hellos. They rest of the group was talking, happy and excited about something but your mind was miles away until you hear him. “Hey guys, whatcha talking about?” You head snaps up and you see the face of your boyfriend…is he still your boyfriend? The thought comes quicker than you thought and your eyes tear up. Veronica sees your distress and takes your hand in yours. Jughead looks over to you and swallows He walks over to you so that he is behind you. “Hey, can we talk alone for a minute?” H says, gently holding your arm. You feel Veronica squeeze your hand before stepping between you and Jughead. “Actually Jones, you can fuck right off. You are trash, literal trash and I don’t want you near my girl until she is ready.” You smile at the protectiveness of Veronica, happy that you have such an amazing friend. You place your hand on her shoulder “Thank you Ronnie but I want to talk to him.” Veronica turns around and looks at you “You sure?’ She asks, you nod and she squeezes your hand before turning back to Jughead “You’re still trash.” She says before walking over to a confused Archie and Betty. Jughead steers you to an empty classroom and you sit down, fearing that your exhaustion would make you collapse. You clench your shaking hands and refuse to look up at Jughead. He paces around the classroom before stopping, dragging a chair close to you and sitting on it. “(Y/N) I just want to say that I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you I just sort of freaked out and what I did was wrong I should have stayed and talked to you about what was happening but…ugh, I just couldn’t.” He starts. You slowly lift your head to face him. “Juggie, you know you can tell me anything.” You say, hesitantly placing your hands in his. He seems grateful for the actions and squeezes your hands. “This doesn’t affect just me though, it affects you as well…and our relationship.” You swallow, scared of what he was about to say to you. He closes his eyes, swallows and looks up at you. “(Y/N)…I’m asexual…which means I’m not sexually attracted to you…I do love you fuck I love you so much but I’m just not into sex, it doesn’t interest me in the slightest. Yeah, I find you attractive but I just don’t want to sleep with you.” He says, answering your questions before you could say them. You sigh and squeeze his hands. “Jug, it’s okay.” You say. Jughead’s head snaps up and he looks at you. “What…this is normally the part where people break up with the other person though (Y/N).” He says. You laugh and kiss his fingers “Jughead, I love you...I’m so in love with you and I couldn’t imagine my life without you, so what if we don’t have sex, it isn’t everything and I would rather be with you then have sex any day.” You say. Jughead’s eyes brighten and he pulls you into a tight embrace “Oh thank Jesus, I didn’t want to lose you.” He whispers into your ear before kissing you on the cheek. You smile at him and stand up. He takes your hand in his and heads out of the classroom. Veronica glances up at you two as you enter the student lounge and smiles at you, you nod your head answering her question and smile back at her. Jughead falls into the seat near Veronica and pulls you down next you him. “You might be in her good books Jughead, but you’re still trash to me Jones.” Veronica says. Jughead laughs “Really, trash?” He asks her, raising an eyebrow “Not complete trash…like…45% trash.” She says You laugh and squeeze Jughead’s hand. He looks up at you and kisses you. “You’re perfect.” He says. The thoughts that clouded your brain, the thoughts that made you question Jughead’s love for you and your relationship slowly disintegrated into thought about how much you loved you him.

And everything was perfect.


End file.
